Ya no estamos solos
by AJOokami
Summary: Kaoru está deprimida, y Kariya, creyendo ser el culpable, la sigue hasta una casa del árbol. ¿Qué pasará allí? Kariya Masaki x OC


Kioko y Kaoru me pertenecen.

Kariya Masaki e Inazuma Eleven GO! pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Aquella tarde, Hitomiko le contó a Endo y Kioko la historia de Kariya.

-Vaya… Qué triste… -comentó solamente Kioko.

-Vaya… Así que esa es su historia… -Kaoru se encontraba escuchando a escondidas. Se dio la vuelta, con intención de irse, pero chocó con alguien.- ¡Ah!

- Maldita Hitomiko-san… Ya se lo ha contado al entrenador y a Kioko-san, y tú lo has oído todo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kariya a Kaoru, muy molesto.

-Y-Y-Yo… F-Fue un accidente, yo solo iba a buscar a Kio-nee y… -su habitual sonrojo iba en aumento por momentos. Kariya se dio la vuelta, a punto de irse de aquel lugar.

- ¿D-D-De verdad te pasó eso? –Kaoru lo miró con tristeza. Seguramente él se sentía muy solo. Él la miró un momento, con frialdad.

- No pienso dejar que sientas lástima de mí.

Acto seguido, se fue.

- …Yo… No lo decía por eso…

Unas lágrimas recorrieron las pálidas mejillas de Kaoru.

Kaoru salió del instituto, como siempre estuvo un rato en la entrada, mientras sus amigas y amigos hablaban.

-¿Kaoru-chan? ¿Estás bien? Te veo triste. –le preguntó Arisa.

-N-No pasa nada, Ari-senpai. –la miró, sonriendo, con su leve sonrojo.

- Eso espero, no me gusta verte triste – contestó su amiga, sonriéndole.

Kaoru cogió el camino habitual, pero en vez de seguir recto, cogió una desviación, que llevaba al Parque de la Torre Inazuma. Allí todavía estaba lo que quedaba de la rueda de Endo. Se sentó en ella y se columpió vagamente un rato. Se bajó y mirando a los lados por si alguien la veía, caminó hasta el estanque que había algo más allá. Se adentró entre los árboles hasta que vio que de uno colgaban unas escaleras de madera. Subió por ellas y entró en la casa que había en el árbol. Se sentó en la cama que allí había. Cogió un peluche de un tigre que había en el suelo, y se acurrucó con él en la cama. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con increíble facilidad. Alguien subió por las escaleras.

- Oh, Kao-chan, ¿qué te pasa? – Kioko se acercó hacia ella, preocupada.

-Nada… -susurró intentando parar de llorar.

- Aish… -Kioko la abrazó con fuerza, y Kaoru lloró sobre su hombro- Kao-chan… Se hace tarde, tus padres te van a regañar…

-S-Sí…

Kioko y Kaoru volvieron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente…

-¿PERO QUÉ TE HA PASADO? – exclamó Akira estupefacta.

-¿A-A mí? Nada… -respondió tímidamente Kaoru.

-Esa herida no es normal… -dijo Hinako señalando la mejilla de Kaoru.

-E-Es que me caí de camino a casa… No es nada grave…

Sus amigas la miraron con desconfianza, no se creían que realmente se hubiera caído.

-¡Todos a entrenar! Eh… Ka… -Endo también se sorprendió al ver la herida de Kaoru.

-No digas nada. Kao-chan, ¿me acompañas a buscar unos papeles? –Kioko se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Pero tiene que entrenar… -dijo Tenma, que sólo pensaba en fútbol.

- Ya, bueno, Endo-san nos deja, ¿verdad?

- Eh…

-¿Verdad…? – la mirada que Kioko de "Como-no-me-dejes-te-voy-a-rajar-tanto-que-vas-a-d esear-que-no-te-hubiera-rajado-tanto" que le envió a Endo fue muy convincente para que él sólo asintiera.

-Bien, Kaiji-kun, ven tú también.

Tras esto, Kaoru, Hamano y Kioko abandonaron el campo de fútbol.

-Ha sido su padre… - Kariya estaba haciéndole pases a Haku, pero esta se había parado observando por donde se habían ido Kioko, Kaoru y Hamano.

- ¿Qué?

-Nada, que probablemente esa herida se la ha hecho su padre, o en su defecto Hamano o su madre. Deduzco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque siempre está… ¿Cómo decirlo? Intentando ocultar la verdad en sus ojos. Se muestra alegre ante nosotros, pero parece que en cuanto la perdemos de vista esa alegría desaparece… Es… Como si fuera de su casa solo supiera su verdad Kioko…

- ¿Todo eso lo dedujiste? –Kariya la miró, sorprendido.

- Sí, soy muy observadora, o eso creo. Mmmm… Me da la sensación de que sus padres no son demasiado cariñosos con ella, tal vez se puso triste, se desvió del camino para relajarse un poco y así llegó tarde a su casa, así que sus padres la castigaron pegándola… Esa es mi teoría…

-Eh… Y… ¿Cómo ves la personalidad de Kaoru? Quiero decir… Si… Por ejemplo… Alguien se enfadara con ella por sentir lástima de esa persona… ¿Se pondría triste? –preguntó él, preocupado.

- Sí… Yo creo que sí… ¿Por?

- Eh… No, por nada… Em… Haku-senpai, ¿te importa entrenar sola un momento? Tengo que ir al baño.

-No me importa…

-¡Vale! Hasta ahora.

- Que chico más cantoso, no sabe disimular. –murmuró Haku para sí, observando cómo Kariya se alejaba.

Kariya salió corriendo en dirección al baño, cuando ya le habían perdido de vista, buscó por todos lados el lugar por el que deberían estar Kioko, Kaoru y Hamano. Le preocupaba Kaoru, ¿y si su padre le había pegado por su culpa? Tenía que averiguarlo. Al acercarse al viejo albergue oyó unas voces.

- Kao-chan, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

- Bu-Bueno… Llegué a casa, papá y mamá me esperaban… Me gritaron que dónde había estado y no supe que responder, así que mi padre me pegó…

- Cuando oí a Kaoru-nee gritar bajé y les dije que se detuvieran… A lo mejor si Matsuri-nee hubiera estado en casa esto no hubiera pasado… -dijo en ese momento Hamano.

- ¡AGH! Estoy harta, debería denunciar a vuestros padres por maltrato…

-¡N-No lo hagas! Son mis padres…

-Serán tus padres, pero no te quieren, no te tratarían así si lo hicieran…

- Por favor…

Kioko no se pudo resistir a las suplicas de Kaoru. Al fin y al cabo ella era su protegida, la adoraba, era tan dulce… No podía negarle nada, a ella no.

- Tsk, está bien, pero como te hagan algo más…

-¡Gracias, Kio-nee! –la abrazó, sonriendo.

- De nada… Podéis volver al entrenamiento.

-¡Sí! –contestaron al unísono los hermanos Hamano.

- … Así que Haku-senpai tenía razón… -susurró Kariya desde su escondite.

A la salida…

- Kaiji-nii, ¿no vienes a casa?

- Sí, pero iré más tarde, es que iba a acompañar a Hinako-san… Lo entiendes, ¿no?

-S-Sí, no importa. –Kaoru sonrió a su hermano.

- Genial, hasta luego Kaoru-nee

- Adiós – se giró y vio algo que la dejó descolocada. Kirino hablando y riendo con Sakura, la acompañaba a casa. En los ojos de Kirino se reflejaba algo indescriptible. Kaoru comprendió que Kirino estaba enamorado de Sakura. No… Otra vez no… Sus sueños hechos pedazos…

Su corazón hecho pedazos… Se despidió con una sonrisa triste de sus amigos y caminó hacia su casa. Kariya, que tomaba siempre el mismo camino que Kaoru para ir al orfanato, vio que en cierto punto tomaba una dirección distinta a la normal. La siguió, se había adentrado en los arboles que rodeaban el estanque que había al lado del Parque de la Torre. Kaoru había desaparecido. En uno de los árboles había una escalera colgante de madera. Subió por ella, y se encontró en la cima una casa. Supuso que Kaoru se encontraba ahí y entró. Todo estaba oscuro. Un cuerpo en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas y los brazos como muertos…

Kariya, decidido, abrió una ventana, haciendo que la poca luz que quedaba a esas horas iluminara a Kaoru. Tenía la mirada perdida… El brillo expresivo de sus ojos… Ya no estaba… Como si se hubieran desteñido… Era algo raro. Y… De esos ojos inertes… Salían lágrimas… Todavía quedaba algo de color en ella, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas…

- ¿Kaoru…?

-…Vete…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- …Déjame… Por favor…

Kariya empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Es por lo de ayer?

- …En parte… Pero no estoy así por eso…

- Uff… Menos mal… -Él se levantó con la intensión de irse.

-No… Pienso volver al instituto… Ni a ningún otro lugar… - Kariya se dio la vuelta alarmado.

- ¿No me dirás que te vas a suicidar?

- No… Pero no pienso salir de aquí…

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado no creo que merezca la pena encerrarte eternamente solo por eso.

-… Es que… Mi corazón se ha roto, y no creo que se vaya a recomponer nunca…

Kariya se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no?

Kaoru lo miró, inexpresiva.

- Porque mi corazón es de cristal.

- ¿Qué…?

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Mi corazón es de cristal. -se llevó una mano al corazón- Está rodeado de tristeza, soledad, rechazo… Es frágil. Solo se mantiene sin grietas gracias a tres hilos de luz que hacen que la luz se refleje en todo mi corazón, sacándolo a flote. El más grueso es el del fútbol, el otro el de Kio-nee, Matsu-nee y Kaiji-nii, y por último el de mis amigos. Pero hoy me han fallado dos de esos hilos, y se ha agrietado tanto que se ha roto… Mi corazón ya no está… -estrujó la camiseta.

- Eso… - Kaoru lo miró a los ojos, seria, con su leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Aquellos ojos violetas parecían no tener fondo…

- Ayer yo solamente quería saber si había alguien que sentía lo mismo que yo… -Kio-nee sintió algo parecido una vez con mi edad, pero creo que ya se ha olvidado de cómo se siente… ¿Tú lo sientes? – Kariya desvió la mirada. Kaoru llevó, temblando con algo de vergüenza, la mano que había puesto sobre su corazón al de Kariya y cerró los ojos. - … Tu corazón está sumido en tinieblas, soledad, desesperación, angustia… Tu corazón quema, no deja que se acerque nadie… Debieron de hacerte mucho daño… - en ese momento Kariya apartó bruscamente la mano de Kaoru de él y se levantó con rapidez.

- No me vuelvas a hablar, bruja. – dijo con frialdad. Kaoru lo miró con angustia. Otra vez… Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas con más rapidez que antes.

"Ju… Era imposible… Está claro que estoy sola, y nada ni nadie lo podrá remediar…" - miró hacia abajo.

Kariya bajó las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar al suelo. Menudo idiota había sido. Era claramente una de esas chicas que se quieren aprovechar de los demás, con apariencia de mosquita muerta. Pero… Cabía la posibilidad de no estar solo… Realmente había acertado con lo de su corazón… Se dio la vuelta y miró por última vez la casa del árbol… Tenía que saber la verdad, se dijo, y subió otra vez.

- Kaoru… ¿Cómo… lo sabías? – Kaoru levantó de golpe la cabeza sorprendida, haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas saltaran por los aires.

- Y-Y-Yo… D-Digamos que sé de corazones… - dijo con expresión triste.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- …D-Depende…

- ¿Por qué se rompió tu corazón?

- … Se empezó a romper cuando mi hermano, sabiendo lo triste que estaba desde ayer, antepuso sus ganas de acompañar a Hina-chan a su casa antes que acompañarme en mi depresión…

- ¡Pero si nunca muestras que estás triste!

- …Lo sé, por eso, a pesar de que mi corazón se agrietó intenté no darle importancia… Pero luego lo vi… - más lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y su sonrojo aumentó – Kirino-senpai está… e-e-e-enamorado… de Saku-senpai… Y-Y-Y Saku-senpai de él…

- ¿Y…?

Ella lo miró con amargura, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

– ¡Estoy enamorada yo también de Kirino-senpai!

Kariya abrió mucho los ojos.

- … Lo… Siento… No quería recordártelo…

- Es igual… Nunca… Nunca… Se hubiera fijado en mí… - lloró más fuerte.

Kariya la abrazó y la atrajo a ella de improviso. Ella se quedó paralizada, mientras Kariya acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

- Perdón… Soy un idiota…

- K-Kariya-kun… No… - y siguió llorando, aferrándose a la camiseta de Kariya, y hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

- No estoy solo… Ni tu tampoco… Ya… No estamos solos… - susurró Kariya, a lo que Kaoru le respondió apartándose un poco de él, mirándolo sorprendida, y poco a poco, sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose levemente, al comprender lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

* * *

Pueden criticar mi fanfic todo lo que quieran (?) De todas formas gracias por leer...


End file.
